This invention relates generally to accessories for athletic equipment and more particularly to means for cleaning the hand grip of a piece of athletic equipment such as the grip of a golf club.
It is a well known fact that the grips of golf clubs become hard and slippery and lose their "feel" due to the build up of dirt and perspiration received from the hands of the person using the clubs during the playing of a round of golf or during a practice session. This is particularly true of the modern type composition grips, but is applicable as well to the old fashion leather grips. It is highly desirable, therefore, to frequently clean the grips of golf clubs either before or after their use. It is also desirable that a device for cleaning the grips of golf clubs be made readily available not only at the various golf courses where sets of clubs are cleaned and stored between use, but also for individual use where, for example, one may wish to take care of his or her clubs elsewhere, such as at home.
While the present invention is not meant to be specifically limited to a golf accessory, one known golf grip cleansing device is known, namely that shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,029 issued to J. E. Damingos on December 21, 1965. The specification of that patent discloses a device which manually requires a repetitive up and down movement of the grip against the bristles of a pair of cleansing brushes located at the top part of a housing which also contains a cleansing liquid in the lower part thereof but out of direct contact with the brushes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in apparatus for the cleaning of athletic equipment.
It is another object of the invention to provide improvement in apparatus for the cleaning of grips of athletic equipment.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an improvement in apparatus for the cleaning of the grips of golf clubs or the like.